1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to adapter association management. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system, and program product for managing adapter association for a data graph of data objects.
2. Related Art
The Service Data Object (SDO) specification is gaining wide-spread adoption in service-oriented architectures. Within the SDO specification, a data graph is provided. A data graph is generally a graph of related objects. For example, for an electronic file system, a hierarchical data graph can be generated in which individual data objects are represented and interrelated with one another. It is common for a data graph to be serialized on a server, and then deserialized by a client (or vice versa). In remote and/or distributed environments, the speed of serialization operations is often a bottleneck. To this extent, in environments such as clustered J2EE environments, where sessions are constantly synchronized between different nodes, the performance of serialization becomes critical. Serializing SDOs adds an additional challenge because of the adapter framework available through the Eclipse Modeling Framework (EMF). Under this framework, adapters are associated with each data object in the data graph. EMF adapters add extended behavior to various instances of data to provide transient calculations, maintain data integrity, and augment behavior in some way. In general, adapters are “listeners” for the EMF objects that receive notifications of individual modification events. Unfortunately, current approaches associate adapters to data objects as the data graph is being deserialized. This not only decreases the performance of deserialization because the adapters are associated as the graph is being deserialized, but also because the adapters are active once associated. As such, the adapters will receive and process modification notifications during the deserialization operation.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes the deficiencies in the related art.